


Buddy Breathing Enhanced

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Buddy Breathing, M/M, photoshop edit, screenshot enhancement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took the clearest screenshot of the buddy breathing scene from Mounty on the Bountie I could make (which was still pretty darn low image quality >_>) and digitally enhanced it and filled in the gaps in Photoshop CS6 :). Then I added some airbubbles in the shape of hearts <i>because I can</i> and finally I also animated it a bit to at least give the illusion of finally having moving footage of the actual F/K lip-lock <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddy Breathing Enhanced

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Buddy Breathing 3.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570211) by [JackyMedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan)




End file.
